


Nerds

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Emily Prentiss x Reader with number 30 from your prompt list? “No, put that computer away, I’m not dealing another Lord of the Rings PowerPoint situation.”





	Nerds

“Ok, so I watched the Lord of the Rings again and watched a couple more theory videos,” I said as I started to take out my laptop. 

“No, put that computer away, I’m not dealing with another Lord of the Rings PowerPoint situation,” Emily said as she came up behind me, hugging me as my arms were trapped down I couldn’t continue to take out my laptop.

“Em,” I started to say but she was ignoring me.

“Let’s go to the park and have a panic,” She said, coming out from behind me to stand next to me. “And I know you’re not entirely sure about being out in public because you just came out as gay, but baby steps?”

She asked with big puppy eyes that made me love her so much and it contemplated me to do it.

“Sure why not,” I said. “I’ll not make you go through the horror of going through another Lord of the Rings PowerPoint.”


End file.
